1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the stabilization of teeth primarily following orthodontic movement of the teeth. Additionally, the stabilization device may be used following dental trauma which requires tooth immobilization for healing, and to stabilize mobile teeth that have had significant bone loss secondary to periodontal disease.
2. Description of Related Art
Dental arch stabilization following corrective orthodontic tooth movement, healing from traumatic tooth displacement, and stabilization of mobile teeth affected by periodontal disease currently employ one or more bonded wires, which may be a single strand of large gauge wire, a multistrand wire, or strands of fiberglass cemented (bonded) directly or secured to stainless steel bases that are affixed to selected teeth of a patient.
An example of the proposed use of multi-strand arch wires is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,315; in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,214 and 3,997,970 wherein a coiled spring is described. However, coiled springs are most commonly used for purposes of tooth movement rather than tooth stabilization.
However, while these and other attempted improvements in arch stabilization devices have advanced the art, each have disadvantages. The primary objection to these devices is the propensity, after initial installation and adjustment, to their being deformed or broken by normal mastication, particularly of hard objects, such as bones, nuts, crusts, ice and other objects, or upon being accidentally struck, such as in a fall or by a blow to the mouth of the patient. Unintended and undesirable deformation or breaking of the arch stabilization device often causes discomfort to the patient and requires adjustment or replacement of the device in order for proper stabilization to continue. Therefore, there is a need for dental arch stabilization devices which have improved resistance to more than momentary deformation, while maintaining the corrected tooth positions.